Find a Way
by koolgirlkat
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia were in love but afraid to admit it. What happens when Ichigo asks Rukia out? Will jealousy rise? What things will happen to the couple? IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

**Ok**** I'm doing IchiRuki story! Sorry I will update other stories later right now I'm hooked on Ichigo and Rukia!**

**Rated: T for language**

**Pairing: Ichigo X Rukia**

* * *

**Find a Way**

Ichigo and Rukia were walking to school together after a fight over pretty much nothing. "Hey Rukia I'm sorry I yelled at you." Ichigo said in a muffled tone because he was under his jacket. "It's ok I'm sorry I even said that I mean it is your room. Not mine." Rukia said under her scarf that she had worn that day because winter was coming quickly. Rukia sighed and leaned on Ichigo to Ichigo's surprise. He didn't know if he should pull away or let her stay. He decided on the latter and started thinking about the argument.

Flashback:

Rukia was in Ichigo's room messing with his things and Ichigo walked into catch her. "Rukia! How many time have a told you! Stay out of my room and stuff you bitch!" Ichigo shouted at her. Rukia had looked like she was going to go over there and kick his ass. Ichigo was right. Before he knew it he was kneeling down in pain of where Rukia had just kicked. "Now don't ever say that to me again anyways I can do what I please because you don't mean anything to me!" She shouted and kicked him in his groin again. Ichigo fell down in pain. He watched her walk into the closet and slam the door shut with a 'hmph'

**End of flashback:**

Ichigo sighed and smiled to himself he liked having her body pressed against his.** Wait what the hell am I thinking! Must be my hollow.** Ichigo thought and somewhere inside of him he heard a 'yeah right.' Once they neared the front gates they split up going to there class. Ichigo sighed and noticed he was being watched by a orange headed girl. It was Orihime. Ichigo again sighed and scowled even more.

Once in the class Rukia walked over to her desk which was located right next to Ichigo's and sat. "Ichigo where are my books?" Rukia asked after looking for her books in her desk and under it. "Mmmm… use mine for now." Said Ichigo and gave her his books. "Ms. Mazaru can I borrow one of your books? I left mine at home." Ichigo asked the teacher who sneered at him and gave him one of her books. "Thank you." Ichigo said still holding his scowl even though he was mad at how the teacher acted towards him. As soon as the teacher turned around Rukia mumbled, "Thank you Ichigo." And got back to work Ichigo simply smiled and just as Rukia did and got back to work with a usual scowl. Orihime was watching the seen unfold and felt a bolt of jealousy run through her, **Dame Rukia's the only one who can make him smile! **Orihime thought angrily and glared at the small girl.

When lunch brake had come everyone stayed inside and Orihime walked up to Ichigo (and Rukia) "Oh hi Orihime!" Rukia said joyfully and waved at the girl. Orihime just grunted causing Rukia to feel bad about herself. Ichigo noticed this and smiled at Rukia reassuringly. Rukia smiled at him and got back to eating the food Yuzu had made for them. "Hi Ichigo. Can I eat lunch with you?" Orihime asked forgetting to say 'you and Rukia?' Rukia again backed down and slowly ate her lunch focusing to hard on her rice balls. "Umm sure I guess you can sit by Rukia." Ichigo said with his almost natural scowl on his face. "Oh ok sure..." Orihime said sitting down next to Rukia feeling a little disappointed and jealous that Rukia got to sit next to Ichigo and she didn't. Rukia smiled and said, "Orihime I really like your hair! How do you get it like that?" Orihime just ignored her and focused on Ichigo. "How do you get it like that?" Ichigo asked trying to see if she was just flat out ignoring Rukia. "Well I use this special type of conditioner…" Is all Ichigo heard before blocking her out, **so she really was ignoring Rukia the whole time? What could this mean? **Ichigo thought then heard Rukia call his name, "Ichigo... are you there?" "Yes I'm here!" Ichigo said in a not at all strict voice. Rukia smiled and then said, "Orihime wants to ask you something Ichigo." "What Orihime?" Ichigo asked more to the small shinigami than Orihime. "Oh I was wondering what you are doing tonight?" Orihime asked causing Rukia to frown. **Dame what am I feeling in my heart it hurts!** Rukia thought and sighed. She grinned at Ichigo who could tell that grin was far from happy. "Oh I'm helping my family do some things…" Ichigo decided to answer because in his heart he liked someone else she was the small shinigami in front of him and didn't want to turn her down. It would ruin his rep. "Oh ok! Maybe another time then?" Orihime said grinning but thinking, **he's probably doing something with that little slut!** Orihime literally felt the bolts of jealousy going up and down her spine. She wanted to tear Rukia's head off or kill her right there. "Yeah maybe." Is what she got from Ichigo before the next period bell sounded.

During last period Ichigo couldn't help but think how Rukia felt being completely ignored by Orihime. She was one of Rukia's good friends and having to be ignored like that must of stung. He began to stare at the raven haired violet eyed woman. She was a woman even though Ichigo would never admit it. Sometimes he had fantasies of her lips being on his and how warm Rukia's would feel. He shook that thought of and put his usual scowl back on his face. The rest of that period was uneventful.

When Rukia and Ichigo where walking home Rukia asked, "Do you think Orihime meant to be so rude?" Ichigo sighed and stopped walking to say, "I do think that she was ignoring you." Rukia nodded and began to walk again why she was walking she began to tremble as tears rolled down her cheeks. Ichigo noticed that she was crying and got in front of her to stop her from walking. "Ichigo…" Rukia said before his lips met hers. They were soft not at all rough like in her dreams. Rukia put her hands around his neck and he kissed deeper. He licked the bottom of her lip for permission and she granted. Lightning bolts shot through there bodies as there tongues fiercely fought. After a minute or two Ichigo pulled away and smiled and Rukia smiled back. They walked home smiling neither of them noticing the person who just saw them kiss.

When they got home Ichigo was attacked by his dad Isshin, "ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Isshin yelled and tried to punch Ichigo in the face. Ichigo moved out of the way but now Rukia was in danger. Ichigo quickly leapt for her and pushed them against the wall. "Old man! Are you crazy? That could have killed Rukia!" Ichigo shouted at his father and punched him in the face hard. Rukia was still clinging on to Ichigo when this happened and Isshin yelled, "Aww! I want a grandkid soon Ichigo and my sweet third daughter Rukia!" Ichigo aimed to knock Isshin out on this one and succeed. "Hello Rukia-Chan and Onii-Chan! Welcome home." Yuzu said smiling politely. Karin came after her and greeted Rukia and Ichigo with a, "Dame old man was driving me nuts!" Rukia giggled and Ichigo just smiled. Those two were the only other people who could make Ichigo smile. Yuzu and Karin turned there attention to the waking Isshin and Rukia and Ichigo ran for it.

When they entered the room Rukia got a hollow request on her soul pager, "Ichigo I'll go with you ok?" Rukia asked and Ichigo said, "Ok but be careful." Ichigo bent down and picked up the light Rukia. It was only a matter of minutes before the were there.

When they found the hollow and Ichigo destroyed it easily and they were heading back to the house when Ichigo asked, "Hey Rukia… want to go out or something?" Rukia's eyes widened and she smiled saying, "I'd be honored." Ichigo went up to her and embraced her she hugged back with just as much affection. They walked home together holding hands with smiles on there faces.

* * *

**Ok I know this chapter was really slow! Sorry about that I was taking really important tests all day and I'm really tired. But I had to make another story! I know Orihime isn't the jealous type but I thought it would spice up the story! Wait to see what everyone does next and I will add more characters to the plot! I hope the ending wasn't to cheesy I mean I was writing all day so my eyes are barely working as well as my hands. Hope you liked it! **

**-koolgirlkat **


	2. Chapter 2: The Game (Has OOC)

**Ok**** I'm doing IchiRuki story! Sorry I will update other stories later right now I'm hooked on Ichigo and Rukia!**

**Rated: T for language**

**Pairing: Ichigo X Rukia **

**Chapter 2 of Find a Way**

* * *

**The Game**

It was the day after Ichigo asked Rukia out and things were going good for now… Ichigo walked down the hallway of the school and spotted Keigo trying to make 'the move' on Rukia. Ichigo sighed and thought, is that idiot ever going to learn if he tries to hit on Rukia he's going to have to deal with me! He walked over to Rukia and smiled she smiled back and whispered, "Ichigo what does 'let's take a roll in the hay' mean?" Ichigo was furious about what Keigo had told her and smiled, "Keigo what did you tell her?" Ichigo said a vein popping out of his neck. Keigo gulped and said, "Nothing… oops the bell just rang bye!" Keigo bolted out of the hallway in fear of his life Rukia asked, "Shouldn't we go the bell just rang?" Ichigo was about to nod then had an idea. He shook his head and said, "You didn't give me a hello kiss yet…" Rukia rolled her eyes, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed Ichigo on the mouth. Even though it was only a quick kiss both blushed deeply and smiled walking to there class together.

During there first period Orihime couldn't help but notice how close they were and sighed thinking, Dame! That kiss Rukia must of liked it and now…now look! I must do something about this. Orihime smiled and put her hand up to ask, "Ms. Yummoishy may I use the bathroom?" Ms. Yummoishy smiled and nodded. Orihime got up with a pair of scissors and walked to the bathroom.

15 minutes later Orihime walked back in with a different hair cut. "Sorry it took so long Ms. Yummoishy." Orihime said and sat back down. Rukia noticed Orihime's new hair cut it was slightly shorter and it had some curls at the end. She looked like her old maid Suki who used to have her hair like that and would go to school dressed like that. Rukia sighed and looked at Ichigo who had his usual scowl on. Rukia sighed again this time but Orihime noticed and almost flicked Rukia off. Orihime sat down and started working again. "Ok class the square root of 74 is…"

When it was lunch time again Orihime went to sit by Ichigo (and Rukia) Orihime tried to sit on the desk in front of Ichigo but the kid who really did sit there decided to sit. So Orihime was stuck by Rukia again and not by the man she loved. "Hey Ichigo!" Orihime said joyfully and sat. "Oh hey…" Rukia started off but Orihime interrupted saying, "Like my new hair dew! It's sort of looks like what's her name? Oh yeah Rukia's!" Now that Orihime mentioned it did sort of look like Rukia's hair and Ichigo sighed saying, "Yes it does." Rukia looked down trying to hold back tears of Orihime forgetting her name. Rukia ate her sushi and sighed. "So Orihime do like that new hair cut?" Rukia asked trying to keep from crying her heart out. Orihime sighed and replied with a simple, "Yes I do." Rukia was thankful she even acknowledged her existents. "Umm hold on. Yo! Keigo, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, and Mizurio come here!" They all nodded and came around the trio. "Rukia and I are…are going out." Ichigo said and heard some gasps and saw some smiles. They all said, "I'm happy for you to!" AND "I knew it would happen just never figured it would take so long!" Rukia smiled at Ichigo who smiled back and they sighed. Just as soon as Orihime was going to say something she was interrupted by the bell.

"Guys want to come to my place for a movie or something?" Ichigo asked the group of friends. He heard a few mumbles and a giant "Ok!" from Orihime who was standing next to Tatsuki. They all walked to Ichigo's house with him and Rukia trailing behind. "Hey Rukia? Are you ok with me telling them that?" Rukia nodded and said, "Yes but I don't think Orihime was very pleased…" Ichigo pushed Rukia against a tree causing her to gasp at how close together they were. "I know she wasn't but she hurt you." Ichigo said before lowering his lips to hers. They were both unaware that Orihime had seen them kiss. Orihime thought, that bitch! Thinking she can still away my man! Oh I'll show her! Orihime turned around with a 'hmph' and began to walk again. Rukia and Ichigo parted both blushing and Ichigo pulled her under his arm and they caught up with the others.

Once they got there Orihime asked, "Rukia may I talk to you outside?" Rukia nodded and they went outside. As soon as Rukia turned around she was hit in the head with a metal pole. "Heh! Take that you boy stealing bitch!" Orihime yelled before dragging Rukia to her house. Orihime dialed Ichigo's number and as soon as he picked up she said, "I have Rukia! If you want her back you will have to play a game with me." Ichigo grew angry over the phone and asked, "Orihime! What the hell do you want! Give me back Rukia!" Orihime smirked and said in a playful voice, "The game. If you win you get Rukia. If I win I'll give her something she doesn't want to experience." Ichigo growled and said, "Fine. What do I have to do?" Orihime giggled and said, "Go to the train station in less than three minutes. Don't fail." Then the phone hung up. "Ahh! Three minutes! Uryu, Chad, Keigo, Tatsuki come with me! Orihime kidnapped Rukia and we have three minutes to get to the train station." They all looked shocked but nodded and they were off.

Once they were there they searched around to not find Rukia. Then a man came up to them and asked if they were looking for Rukia. "Yes?" Ichigo said and the man told them, "Go to the candy shop to find Rukia." Then the man walked away and Ichigo was fuming, "That's halfway across town!" They quickly ran to the candy store and found a letter tied to the door. Ichigo picked it up and read it aloud, "You will see her playing with the children. At sun-set to. So hurry up and find her. Before I find you…" "Dame it! Why would Orihime do this?" Tatsuki yelled surprising everyone. "Umm guys… we only have four minutes till sun down." Uryu said pushing up his glasses. The group already started to run towards the park.

They found her at the park lying down in a dress that looked more like a long shirt than a dress. "Rukia!" Ichigo yelled and ran to her picking her up in his arms. Rukia's eyes fluttered open and she saw Ichigo. "Ichigo…" Rukia said and put her hand to his cheek. Tears trickled down there eyes and Ichigo gave Rukia a soft smile. "Rukia did she hurt you?" Ichigo asked Rukia shook her head and propped herself up with her elbows. He kissed her passionately there tears mixing with there lips. It was so sweet. "Ichigo!" Uryu called seeing Orihime wearing a skirt that resembled the one Rukia was wearing today and a lacy top that was the exact shirt Rukia was wearing. Ichigo looked mortified because he suddenly knew what Orihime did to Rukia. Rukia shivered in fear and moved closer to Ichigo. "Orihime stop! Why are you doing this to Rukia-Chan? She's one of your best friends!" Tatsuki yelled furiously at the orange haired girl. "Want to know why? That bitch took Ichigo away! She took him from me!" Orihime yelled fist clenching into balls. She called out her Shun Shun Rikka and gave a devilish glint saying, "Oh what would Ichigo do if his poor Rukia got hurt?" Orihime sent one of her Shun Shun Rikka to cut Rukia across the cheek. Rukia flinched at the sudden attack and Orihime laughed mechanically. "Is that all you got? Oh I thought Ms. Kuchiki of the royal Kuchiki clan had more power than that!" Orihime swiped her hand in front of her and all her Shun Shun Rikka went for Rukia. Ichigo quickly got in front or Rukia. Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka stopped and dropped to the ground turning back into hair pins. "Ichigo!" Orihime shouted ferociously. "How dare you love her more than me!? She has only brought trouble to your life!" Orihime yelled eyes growing watery. "I thought you loved me!" Orihime shouted dropping to her knees and putting her hands over her ears. "Orihime how could he love you! You kidnapped Rukia-Chan!" Uryu shouted becoming angry. "Orihime why?" Rukia asked from behind Ichigo. Orihime grinned at Rukia and said, "Because I will make him love me. I will make him taste me!" Orihime started to cry at the same time as laugh. "How in the world can I love you?! I can't because I'm in love with someone else her name is Rukia Kuchiki of the Kuchiki clan!" Ichigo yelled and was about to turn into his hollow. "Ichigo calm down… please…" Rukia begged and Ichigo looked down at her his eyes softened a bit and he nodded. "Ok Rukia I love you." Ichigo said with a soft smile. "I love you to Ichigo." Rukia said and smiled. "Ahh! This is so not happening! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY RUKIA KUCHIKI FOR STEALING HIM AWAY!" Orihime yelled and her Shun Shun Rikka came back to life. Orihime shot her arm out and flung all of them at Ichigo. Rukia saw this and quickly jumped in front of Ichigo. She was cut many times and started bleeding vastly. "Ich…Ichigo." Rukia said before becoming unconscious. Ichigo growled but Chad ran up to him and wrapped his arms around Ichigo. "Tatsuki get Rukia and try to help her!" Chad yelled and Tatsuki nodded running over to the wounded girl. "Orihime you will pay for that!" Uryu yelled at the orange head. Uryu quickly brought his bow up and said, "Do you think he will love you! I mean how can he! Look at what you've done to Rukia!" Orihime looked at Rukia and fell to the ground. She began to shake and then cry. "It doesn't make any since I'm better than that bitch Rukia!" Orihime yelled between tears. Uryu was shocked that the orange toped girl had no concern for Rukia at all. "Orihime snap out of it!" Tatsuki yelled at the crying girl while trying to help Rukia. "Rukia…" Ichigo said and crawled over to the girl. "I have to take Rukia to Urarhara's shop! Yoruichi can help!" Ichigo said putting Rukia on his back and ran to Urarhara's shop. "See he only sees Rukia!" Orihime yelled at Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryu. Uryu growled and said, "Tatsuki follow Ichigo, Chad and I will fix things here." Tatsuki nodded and ran after Ichigo and Rukia.

With Ichigo and Rukia

"It will be alright Rukia I promises." Ichigo said while running to Urarhara's shop. They made it there in record time and Ichigo carried Rukia inside yelling, "Yoruichi I know you're there come and help Rukia!" Suddenly Urarhara and Yoruichi came out carrying a bucket of water and some cloth with a futon. Urarhara laid the futon down and said, "Ichigo put her on this." Ichigo nodded and carefully put Rukia down as if the world would break if she fell. "Urarhara you can step out for a minute." Yoruichi said giving him a grin that you could only call bad. "Ok Ichigo you're going to witness something only you can see!" Yoruichi said grinning and took Rukia's top of her dress and ripped it apart. Ichigo stood there shocked and then began to blush. "What the hell!" Ichigo yelled and Yoruichi smirked saying, "Ok now you have to wrap bandages around her to keep her wounds from reopening." Ichigo blushed furiously and yelled, "Why me!" "Do you want her to die because of her wounds and you not wanting to touch her breasts?" Yoruichi said matter-o-factly. Ichigo's mouth opened a few times before he nodded. "Here you go now I'll be going." Yoruichi said smiling and running out. Ichigo gulped and thought, **if she wakes up and is still naked I'm soo dead. **He sighed and took the cloth to wrap around her wounds. Ichigo sat her up and put the bandage to her back and started wrapping it around. He 'accidently' brushed his hand against her breast and heard a moan. Ichigo blushed a deep read but continued to wrap the bandages. 15 minutes later he had to do the legs. It was embarrassing for him to have to remove her dress as well as underwear but he did so for her sake. Ichigo blushed an even darker blue and his eyes grew dark with need as he put a hard on but ignored it and did the leg bandages (making sure to brush up against her most sacred part a few times) "Yoruichi I'm done!" Ichigo hollered but nobody was there. "Ich…Ichigo?" Ichigo heard a soft voice coming from Rukia. He smiled than frowned, **Shit! She's going to see herself in only bandages! **Rukia didn't seem to notice anything but she remembered what Ichigo had said, 'Rukia I love you.' She smiled and then noticed what she was wearing…

* * *

**Ok what did you think?! I need help on what the next chapter should be about! I know Orihime was OOC. Sorry about not updating to. If any spelling errors found please tell me also review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Damn-moan- You Ichigo!

**Sorry I have skipped updating my little fanfic Find a Way because I have been slacking so let's get to the main point.**

* * *

**Damn****-moan-you Ichigo!**

"Ich…Ichigo, what am I wearing?" Rukia asked with a creepy grin plastered on her face. "Umm… hospital tape." Ichigo replied sweat dropping. "So you were the one really pleasuring me…?" Rukia asked pink tinting her cheeks. Ichigo slowly nodded and realized he still had his hand on her breast. He quickly squeezed making a soft moan come out of Rukia. "Damn –moan- you Ichigo!" Rukia yelled trying to not jump him right that minute. Ichigo brought his lips down to Rukia's (he still has his hand on her breast.) lighting bolts went through them and Rukia deepened the kiss causing Ichigo's hand to press harder into Rukia's breast making her gasp. "Hey…Ich…" Tatsuki came into the room and looked that there position she blushed and ran to the sitting room saying, "Sorry!" They were embarrassed and quickly flew apart. "Yoruichi left this dress for you since the other is revealing." Ichigo said putting his head down and handing her a purple dress and black slip on. Ichigo left the room to let Rukia change into the dress.

"Tatsuki sorry about what you saw…" Ichigo said embarrassed and shamed. "S'ok Ichigo." Tatsuki says blushing and then notices Rukia in the doorframe and gapes. Rukia was wearing the purple dress but none of them new it was that short you could almost see a flash of white lace when she walked. The stomach was cut into a square as well as the back exposing the bottoms of her breast. There were purple diamonds on the collar bone and had a lace ribbon on the side of the dress. She wore a necklace that was black around her neck and she had two lace gloves on both black. Her shoes were black flats and had purple rims all around. "Rukia…." Ichigo mumbled now wishing that Tatsuki hadn't interrupted them. Rukia had her head down blushing furiously and it didn't help when she heard Ichigo call her name. Tatsuki sweat dropped and sighed….

Meanwhile 

It was just Chad, Orihime, and Uryu. Keigo left awhile ago because Ichigo asked and now they were battling Orihime. "Orihime this is your last chance!" Uryu yelled and brought his Quincy bow out. Orihime grunted and thought, **maybe if I give up now Ichigo will still love me! **"Fine." Orihime said and saw Tatsuki running back with a huge blush on her face. "What's wrong Tatsuki?" Uryu asked lowering his bow. "Umm well Ichigo just jumped on Rukia and now…now they are making out." Tatsuki said blushing even harder. "I think we should split them up, so they don't you know…jump each other." Uryu said pushing up his glasses. Orihime and Chad nodded and they left.

Meanwhile

"Ich…Ichigo." Rukia moaned as Ichigo cupped her breast massaging them. "Would you like me to go further?" Ichigo asked devilishly giving her a quick peck on the mouth and blew air on her neck. All Ichigo got was a moan in return. Rukia thrust her hips into Ichigo's hard making him harder than he was. "Rukia." Ichigo moaned and bucked into her. Ichigo ripped off her dress when all the sudden they saw Uryu, Tatsuki, Orihime, and Chad standing at the door with blushes on their faces. Ichigo quickly pressed himself deeper into Rukia to hide her naked form. Orihime gave a glare towards Rukia and turned around with an 'hmph'. "I'll go check on her…" Uryu said after a moment of silence. Everyone nodded and the group left leaving Ichigo and Rukia alone. "Do you think she hates me?" Rukia asked tears welling up in her eyes. Ichigo touched her breast and gave it a squeeze saying, "How could...-squeeze, moan-… anyone… -massage, moan-… hate you?" Rukia shuddered at the last squeeze and blushed saying, "Maybe we should help me get dressed." Ichigo nodded and found a closet. He slowly opened the door and found a red and white dress. It showed almost all her thigh and cleavage. The end was sort of droopy giving off an innocent look and the sleeves could snap at any given moment. But it was still clothes so he brought it to Rukia and said, "You're still naked so I'll be going." Rukia was about to nod then shook her head saying with a devilish glint in her eyes, "I think I need some help with this dress- getting it on I mean." Ichigo blushed a bright red but nodded saying, "Whatever you wish." He quickly pinned her to a wall and unzipped the dress. He put it over her head but before that making sure to kiss the swells of her breast. He then took a pair of knee high white socks and put them on her making sure to look up her dress. "Oh Kurosaki-san… you make me feel so good." Rukia said in her school girl accent. "Let me do my hair." Rukia said ruffling Ichigo's hair and unbuttoning some of his shirt buttons. Rukia quickly shoved him out the door and went to the bathroom to do her hair and put something on to cover the dress- after all it was just for Ichigo.

With Uryu and Orihime

"Orihime! Wait up!" Uryu called and grabbed the big breasted girl. "What Uryu?! Why doesn't Ichigo love me?! Not that bitch Rukia!" Orihime yelled grabbing his hand making him blush. "Just hold on a second Orihime. If I got him to kiss you would you be happy? Would you truly be happy to realize on your own that some one else loves you but it's not him?" Uryu asked and pushed up his glasses and hopes that it would cover up his pink tinged cheeks. "Who, who loves me?!" Orihime yelled thinking; **I could use that person and make Ichigo jealous! **"I do!" Uryu blurted out with a red face. Orihime looked sad and thought, **I can't use Uryu-San **"I'm sorry I don't feel that way about you Uryu-San." Orihime said and ran away with tears in her eyes.

Rukia POV

"Hmm… I think pigtails would look good with this dress." I said putting my hair in pigtails. I gave myself a thumbs up and applied a tiny bit of lip-gloss. "Now to find something to cover this up with." I said and looked inside the closet Ichigo had found my dress in. I was dumbfounded when I found a variation of capes, robes, and kimonos. I chose a violet kimono with black stripes and white butterflies. I also decided to wear a black robe. I walked out quietly.

No one's POV with group

"Ichigo…did you d…do Rukia?" Tatsuki asked when Ichigo came out with messed up hair and an unbuttoned shirt. "Why would I do that!" Ichigo yelled at his childhood friend. Tatsuki shrugged and gaped for what seemed the hundredth time today. Ichigo turned around to see the most stunning thing in his life. Rukia was wearing the violet kimono with black stripes and white butterflies. But what she didn't notice was how baggy it was and how low it hung on her chest. "Ru…Rukia?" Ichigo asked dumbfounded. "Do I look Ok?" Rukia asked flatting out invisible creases. "Yes, you look…" Is all Ichigo got out before he saw a crying Orihime coming towards him- well more like Rukia. "Rukia-Chan I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened –sob- I saw you with Ichigo and I got so crazy I'm sorry!" Rukia smiled and hugged her friend saying, "It's alright I would have probably done the same thing if I saw Ichigo with anyone else." Orihime smiled into Rukia's chest. She took out a knife and almost stabbed Rukia if it wasn't for Ichigo's flash step. "Orihime!" Ichigo shouted infuriated. He was loosening control and sanity. His sanity finally slipped and out came his hollow. "**Sorry bitch! King's out of order now…"** Ichigo's hollow laughed mechanically and swept towards Orihime. "Ichigo no!" Rukia shouted at Ichigo's hollow. Ichigo's hollow turned one of its yellow/golden eyes at Rukia saying, **"What my queen! She almost killed you and I want to taste her blood- or better yet yours!" **_No you leave_ _Rukia alone_! Ichigo shouted and tried regaining control. **But king I know you want to! She's going to taste so good…** His hollow shouted. So far Ichigo was losing but went into his inner world and yelled, _Never you bastard! _Ichigo took his hollow out with one blow and returned to himself. "R…Rukia." Ichigo said and then passed out. "Ichigo!" Rukia yelled and ran towards him. Orihime watching the seen unfold and all her friends- including Tatsuki her best run to help Rukia and Ichigo, ran. She ran to her house crying.

Uryu's POV

I took off towards wherever not knowing were to go but only to run. Why I ran I tripped over a rock and slid into a building. Everything went blank the last thing I remember it Orihime rejecting me and running off. I did something horrible- I gave her that knife…

* * *

**Ok so what do you think? I gave it some spice and thought well maybe I could see what I came up with! Sorry for any spelling errors I have the flu and I'm writing this with a new puppy. Review tell me what you think and give me some ideas worth sharing! I hope you enjoyed it! Bye!**

**-koolgirlkat**


	4. Chapter 4: Yes!

**Ok guys sorry I haven't been updating lately! So I will start here…**

* * *

**Yes!**

It had been three days since Uryu's disappearance and Ichigo and Rukia were out searching with Tatsuki, Chad, Keigo, and Mizurio were all out looking for him. Ichigo seemed distracted why he and Rukia were walking behind the others. Rukia poked his side and asked, "What's wrong Ichigo?" Ichigo slightly jumped and said, "Oh nothing…" Rukia looked suspiciously at him but shook it off.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted punching him in the face. Ichigo woke up from his trance and shouted, "Oi! Midget what was that for?!" Rukia glared at him and yelled, "Don't call me midget, strawberry!" The next second Ichigo was on the ground kneading his ankle. "What do you want?" Ichigo asked gritting his teeth in pain. "Did I really hurt you that bad?" Rukia asked looking at the man in question. Ichigo was about to shake his head then had an idea. "Yes, you know how you can prove it to me?" Ichigo asked grabbing Rukia's hand and putting her in his lap. "Oh I have an idea." Rukia whispered into Ichigo's ear and her lips were captured by Ichigo's. He moved his hand up her back and rested it on her shoulder his other hand went to her neck pulling her closer. Rukia put her hands around Ichigo's neck and pulled him closer. Ichigo sucked on Rukia's bottom lip making Rukia moan. He was granted permission soon and Rukia found herself on her back with Ichigo above her kissing her senseless.

The group watched the couple make out amazed by how they could be fighting one minute and making out the next. Ichigo put his hand under Rukia's skirt and massaged her inner thigh why they were kissing. "Ichigo um you do realize people are staring?" Mizurio asked looking at the by passers stopping to watch the couple. Ichigo grunted and reluctantly pulled away getting off Rukia and stood up. Ichigo held out his hand and Rukia took it and stood up. "What never seen people show affection?" Ichigo asked putting his signature scowl on. They all just kept going. "Oh yeah Ichigo I found Uryu's glasses." Rukia said giving them to Ichigo. "Damn bastard must be around here! Who does that jerk think he is running around like that without even telling us...?" Ichigo growled the last two words. Rukia came up behind him and stood on her tip-toes to kiss his neck. "Ichigo calm down or I'll have to punch you." She whispered moving her hands up and down his chest. "Oh my god!" Tatsuki said as she and Keigo threw there hands up in the air. "Ok! Rukia, Ichigo, and I will look in the abandoned warehouse… Keigo, Mizurio, and Chad go look through the parks and stuff. And Chad please keep them in line." Tatsuki said while looking at Chad, Chad nodded and they went there separate ways.

"You two. Can I trust you to keep your hands of each other?" Tatsuki asked looking at the couple pleadingly. "Sure, it's Rukia who has the problem." Ichigo said smirking at Rukia. "I beg to differ let's count how many times you thought of screwing my silly! 1st time: The time we kissed when we walked home from school and that was out first kiss! 2nd time: The good morning kiss after Keigo tried to seduce me! 3rd time: When you pushed me against the tree that day! 4th time: When you found me on the park bench! 5th time: When you did the bandages!" Rukia took a long breath and continued; after all she did have a lot of people listing so why not make it fun. "6th time: The dress that same day! 7th time: When you put the dress on for me! 8th time: When you saw me in that kimono! And last but not least 9th time: Today you had me pinned on the ground!" Ichigo was blushing uncontrollably as everyone looked at him that heard. "Well like you're any better! I did think about doing it a lot more! But every time I step out of the shower with a towel on or every time I walk around topless + the times we make out or almost screw each other I know you think about it too. So let's see that's over 100!" Rukia began to blush and then realization struck them. Ichigo just yelled that they live together- people may think they are shacking up!

Ichigo and Rukia heard some wolf whistles and they blushed. Ichigo quickly grabbed Rukia's hand and ran to the abandoned warehouse followed by Tatsuki. "Damn it strawberry!" Rukia yelled flying at him. Ichigo caught her and held her into his embrace. "Hey you know that I saw you naked. Down here." Ichigo said and moved his hand up her thigh. "And up here." He said placing his hand on her breast. Rukia blushed and was taken by surprise when she was pushed away from Ichigo being pushed towards the wall. "Rukia!" "Ichigo!" They yelled trying to grab each other. Tatsuki watched the scene unravel and looked for her knife she kept in her bag. She quickly found it and ran to Ichigo and cutting the rope but before Tatsuki and Ichigo could get to Rukia a knife flew through her head splitting it in half. The last thing he saw was Orihime in a black dress and Uryu in a black Quincy uniform.

Ichigo bolted up from his bed panting. He looked down at the naked sleeping girl beside him and smiled, _few it was just a nightmare!_ Ichigo thought he laid back down and put his arm around Rukia's waist. She snuggled closer to his bare chest. He turned around and looked for his pants on the ground. It was way to dark for him to see so he grabbed the dress that Rukia was wearing. He quickly threw it down and found his belt. He then felt to large breasts on his back. "Miss me?" The voice asked…

Ichigo shot up from his bed it was light outside and the beautiful girl sleeping beside him-naked was his love. "Rukia wake up you're going to be late for school." Ichigo said poking her side. The only reason he didn't wake up earlier is because his dad must of heard moans and pants all night and left them to it. "Rukia." Ichigo said again moving her hair out her face and made her stir. "Morning, what time is it?" Rukia asked sitting up and the blanket fell to her lap. The blushed and Ichigo said, "Umm 9:00…" Ichigo said and earned a glare from Rukia. Rukia quickly got up and started getting dressed in her school uniform. "Get dressed!" Rukia hissed at Ichigo, Ichigo quickly got dressed and they jumped out of the window.

Rukia and Ichigo walked into the classroom together and everyone looked up. Rukia hadn't noticed she had love marks on her neck and thighs. Everyone gasped when they had seen them and Rukia and Ichigo blushed. "Sit down now!" Mr. Daito growled at them. Rukia and Ichigo took there seats still blushing. Tatsuki leaned forward and whispered to Rukia, "Ichigo must have laid one on you, right?" Rukia blushed and almost chocked on her spit. "Hmm must have been good…" Tatsuki said and grinned. "Ms. Arisawa! Ms. Kuchiki!" Mr. Daito yelled trying to get their attention. "It's not going to be Ms. Kuchiki anymore it's going to be Mrs. Kurosaki soon!" A female student yelled pointing at Rukia's left hand ring finger. Rukia and Ichigo blushed as the class gasped.

Flashback

Ichigo became conscious and looked up to find Rukia hovering above him. "Ichigo are you ok?" Rukia asked looking down at him. "Yeah where is everyone else?" Ichigo asked putting his hand on her cheek carousing it. "They left because I told them too." Rukia said and stood up. She began to remove her kimono and robe. All she was wearing was the candy cane dress and the white knee high socks. Ichigo watched her mouth agape as she stood there in practically nothing. "R…Rukia…" Ichigo mumbled. "Geez… Ichigo you're starting to sound like a broken record." Rukia said sitting down and crossing her legs. Rukia crawled over to Ichigo and sat in his lap. "Hey Rukia, you know what I have been thinking. Ever since Orihime hurt you I kept thinking about how much I wanted you to live and how I would kill myself if you had died. And when my dad came at you I saved you because I didn't want you hurt. I always think of you when I try not to. I guess what I'm trying to say is… Rukia I love you and I want you to always be by my side… will you marry me?" Ichigo said handing her a velvet box. Rukia looked up at Ichigo then down at the box. She opened it to find a diamond indigo ring. "Really?" Rukia asked tears welling up in her eyes from happiness. Ichigo nodded and Rukia frowned saying, "No." Ichigo looked at her and almost fell over. "W…why?" Ichigo asked frozen tears welling up. "Because the soul society…" Rukia started and was interrupted be Ichigo's yell. "You know what I don't give a shit about what they think! They can all burn in hell if they think they can stop me from marrying you! Rukia do you not see how much I love you…" Ichigo said loosing it. "Well then we'll have to find a way. Yes!" Rukia said slipping the ring on and hugging him. He kissed her neck then trailed kisses up her neck to her lips. He kissed her passionately and then they laid down together. He took their shirts off why kissing each other. Ichigo began to lick, suck, and bit down on Rukia's neck leaving love marks. He kissed her again with more passion. "Are you sure Rukia?" Ichigo asked looking into her eyes. Rukia nodded and Ichigo kissed her again. That's how she got the love marks and ring.

End of flashback

"I'm really, really sorry Rukia…" Orihime said looking down. The class looked at her confused but Rukia just sat there and smiled. Rukia quickly got up and walked over to Orihime to hug her. "It's ok..." Rukia said into her shoulder. "…" Mr. Daito was silent at the turn of emotions. "You mean it?" Orihime asked looking up. Rukia nodded smiling as Orihime smiled back. "Ok I'm glad you two are friends and all but could we get back to work, or Rukia I might have to punish you like I did last night." Ichigo said wrapping his arms around Rukia's waist and kissing her neck. Rukia blushed and she heard some snickers around her. "Let's go sit down Orihime…" Rukia said pushing Orihime to her desk. "Ms. Kuchiki and Mr. Kurosaki cleaning duty." Mr. Daito said pointing at the two. Rukia and Ichigo paled at the thought and sat back down, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Hmm what do you think? I hope you liked! I'm going to write about the cleaning duty next I hope I will right it good!**

**-koolgirlkat**


End file.
